


Your lips are moving but I can't hear a thing.

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Jisung is whipped for freckles, Kissing, M/M, Overcoming Fear, Romantic Soulmates, Sad?, but also very happy?, it has a good end, mention of family lose, mention of fire, mute Felix, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Felix is new, Jisung is whipped but one voice has never been heard.>>His skin tingled, his heart raced but all of that was forgotten in the moment.He would give Felix the world.<<





	Your lips are moving but I can't hear a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~  
> Jilix fanfiction whoops, I couldn't resist. Why is it possible to ship my Bias with literally everyone? At least it makes many stories possible.  
> I say that here and now to warn you: maybe some stuff may trigger people (mention of a big fire, family loss and trauma).  
> But! It has a very happy ending and is in general really fluffy so don't fear my dear.  
> (3000 words?! I didn't mean to make it so long...)

_It was a sunny day in July when everything in his wold was turned upside down. The day was hot, typical for a sunny day in July and almost no clouds where seen on the sky that day. Maybe everything would be different know, if on that day, it had rained, blessing earth with life but that never happened. Just wishful thinking, excuses for him. His hands where shaking while the vivid memory of that day played in his mind, clouded his thoughts. How did it happen? No one knows for sure. Why? An even bigger mystery. Now, whenever the sun comes out in July, he thinks about this particular day and he sees it all over again; not able to escape his demons. A fateful day in July._  
\--

 

To say that Han Jisung was a living squirrel was clearly an understatement because he is on. His bubbly persona draws people in and captives them. For his liking his way to chubby cheeks always got attention, making people coo over him more often than not. He himself doesn’t think that he so charming like everyone believes but he had no heart to tell them off, especially his friends. 

His friends where similar to him; loud, clingy, touchy and very bright – maybe expect for Minho who tried to cover up his open-personality with savage answers, but they loved him either way. Jisung was sure that he kind off crushed on Minho for a while, the older was just so captivating for him that it made his heart race. Or so he thought.

One day, it was in the heat of the summer in July, Chan announced that a good friend of him would transfer to their school soon and if it would be okay to include him in their group. No one had something against that; usually the people who are friends with Chan are good people, so no one objected to it. If the wheels of destiny begun to turn for them that day - who knows but it was definably fate – he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

A week later while sitting in his first period, it happened. The door to his classroom opened and their school secretary came and talked to his teacher, who nodded and waved in the direction of the door. The secretary excused herself and as soon she was away, a young boy his age came through the door. It hit him like a brick, making him dizzy and over the top excited at the same time; speeding up his heart like no one else could. The boy seemed to be around his high, his hair coloured in a dazzling platinum blond while his skin seemed to be kissed by the sun, slightly darker than his own skin. He looked like an angel to him and he didn’t even know his name yet but he was already whipped. So much to liking Minho.  
“So class, as you can see we have a new student from today on.” His teacher said, a young woman at the end of her twenties. She waved the boy closer who turned to them, smiling a small but very sweet smile. 

“His name is Lee Felix and before you all ask, he is mute. I ask for understanding from you and that you give your best to include him in the class.” She said and smiled at the new boy – Felix – reassuringly. With a swift motion she pointed at Chan, directing him to sit next to him and then it dawned to Jisung. This was the friend Chan had talked about. 

His eyes followed the boy through the class until he was seated and he saw that the friends greeted each other with a brief hug. While his teacher resumed the class, all he could think about was Felix and the fact that the blond boy was mute. Had Jisung overheard Chan talking about a mute friend? Not really, not that he could recall at least. Without even a word between the two he knew that they were something else; they had a connection he couldn’t grasp until later this summer, not knowing that at the moment. A fact on the other side was that Felix had turned around in the lesson to look at him and no one else, as if he knew where he was seated. Their views crossed and he swore that he saw how the cheeks of the blond became red after he was coughed looking, before turning around. 

To say that this pleased Jisung was far from being correct – he loved it. 

When their big break came up, he walked over to Chan like always so they could walk together but today they weren’t alone, a certain blond boy standing next to the aussie. Jisung smiled at his hyung before he casted his eyes on the new student who begun to blush under his gaze, seemingly uncomfortable. Both Jisung and Chan noticed it.

“Ah, so Jisung this is Lee Felix, the friend I talked about. Felix, this is Han Jisung a good friend of mine.” Chan introduced them, making gestures with his hands in the progress. Jisung laughed at his friend for the gesture and held his hand out to Felix.

“Nice to meet you Felix.” He said, a smile wide and bright on his lips. 

The other took his hand after a few seconds of staring at it, responding with also with a dazzling bright smile and so they shook hands. Their very first skin contact and it made him all giddy, feeling butterflies fly around in his stomach and gave him Goosebumps all over. Jisung was sure, this boy and their meeting was something special beyond his understanding. 

Together the three of them walked to their usual place, meeting the others that where already waiting for them. To the surprise, he and Chan had someone with them and it seemed it took his friends a few seconds before they understood that this was the friend Chan had talked about. Chan gestured Felix to sit down and the younger hesitated, so Jisung took him by the hand and sat the blond next to him. The confusion was obvious on Felix face so he let go of his hand and gestured to the others, whispering loud enough that Felix could hear him.

“This guys are our friends, don’t worry.” 

Even though they had only met and Jisung was sure the other still hesitates, he was greeted with a thankful smile and a small nod, indicating that the slightly taller trusted him. Chan sat down on Felix other side, giving the blond a small pat on the shoulder.

“Guys, this is Lee Felix. He is the one I talked about. He is a fellow Australian and what’s why I know him, we meet when I was still living there. Right, mate?” Chan asked with a typical Australian accent and Felix gave him a bright, wide smile, almost blinding in Jisungs eyes. 

“To get everyone covered: That’s Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeongin. Next to Jisung sits Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin and Kim Seungmin.” 

“Hello~!” They said almost in union, making Felix nod in excitement. Jisungs thinks that it was is excitement but he isn’t entirely sure. For the first time he can see Felix face clear and his handsomeness is breath taking. Felix jaw line is sharp but his cheeks are slightly puffy, his eye lashes long and on his cheeks danced brown dots, stars, in form of freckles. He was truly mesmerizing. The blond hair gave him the vibe of a prince, a foreign prince charming. 

That Felix couldn’t talk came up rather fast, surprising the other boys. None of them had thought that a boy with such a bright smile could be mute, but they accepted him the way he was. To make it easier for Felix, they all exchanged phone numbers with him and added him in their group chat, saying that way Felix could say as much as he wants. 

Days gone by rather fast that summer, with a new companion at his side, Jisung thought that the summer was indeed more bearable than ever before. Felix had settled in their group very well, already very close with the youngest two in the group, often meeting up to play video games. On Sunday afternoon Jisung had joined them, only too see that Felix was a monster in video games; he defeated them all in different games, making them lose even when they teamed up against him. Felix had given him an apological smile that day but he needed no apology, the only thing Jisung wanted was to see Felix happy and he was. Over the few weeks they knew each other, Jisung came to the conclusion that his feelings for Minho might have been a crush but what he felt for Felix was completely different. Felix felt like home for him; like a place where he could shut down his brain and breath for a moment, where he could live. He loved the freckled aussie. 

They became attached to each other in school and often did their homework together, Jisung helping the aussie with his struggle in Korean while Felix helped him with English. It was a giving and taking between the two, always helping out when the other was in need of help. 

On day he had learnt the birthday of Felix, the 15th of September, a millennium child, just one day younger than him. Much to Felix surprise when he had told the younger that he was a day older than him. Somehow this brought them closer. Made the bond between the two stronger. 

What he didn’t dared to ask was why he was mute. He knew that a lot of his classmates had asked him and one day Felix had cried because of it, probably feeling overwhelmed from all the attention and he swore himself that he would wait until Felix could tell him himself. He would wait an eternity for this boy.

A week before Jisungs and Felix’s birthday, he laid awake in his bed, starring out of his window, watching the stars. He thought about Felix birthday and what to get him, what he would like or dislike. To his surprise he got a message from said boy around eleven, asking if he could come out for a bit on a late Saturday night. Sneaking out was not possible for Jisung because his parents where wide awake so he straight up asked them and when he explained that is was Felix, they agreed but he should be home by one. With a victory pose and a bright smile he texted Felix that he would come and made himself ready. The place they wanted to meet up was a ten minutes’ walk from his home, to keep his boredom away he listened to the newest songs and watched the stars. He noticed that the last clouds had vanished, making it a starry night. 

Soon his gaze fell on the hill they had visited a few times and made his way up. What he saw was absolutely breath taking and ethereal. The moonlight shone down on Felix standing posture, illuminating his already bright hair, letting it shimmer mysteriously in this hot summer night. If he could take a photo and frame it, this would be the scenario he would choose for sure. 

Jisung slowly approached the standing boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Felix turned around to him, smiling just so lightly that Jisung almost missed it and he knew, this was more than a simply meeting. The blond boy gestured them too sit down and they did, but not next to each other but rather in front of each other. Jisung mustered Felix, the younger was shaking a little, seemingly nervous and he wasn’t sure why. 

Felix took out a few cards, written all over in English and Korean, hoping that both languages would complete each other. Jisung found it incredible cute. Good for him that he could understand English pretty well. With shaking hands, he gave the cards to Jisung, brushing lightly along Jisungs fingers, making both shiver at the contact. He smiled at the younger, looking at the cards in his hands and then back to Felix.

“Should I read them now?” Felix nodded. 

“Loud?” Felix shook his fast, making Jisung worry for a moment if the blond had hurt himself while shaking. 

So he begun to read the cards one by one, getting teary by each following card.

>   
>  _Dear Jisung,_
> 
> _This is a mess; I can’t express everything that I want to say in just Korean so I’m sorry for this. You know the moment I stepped in the classroom, I had a feeling of home, a such wonderful feeling that I hadn’t felt in years. I still can’t believe how fast we got attached to each other but on the other hand, it felt completely normal. You probably think now that I talk nonsense and I wouldn’t hate you if you did, because what I feel can’t be expressed. The moment I decided to study in Korea, I knew it was the right decision, something in me told me. When I saw you, I thought for a minute I could see a red string between us, like this strings that people describe for fate._

He puts down the cards shortly to whip his tears away, before taking one of Felix’s hands in his.  
 __

> _  
> I had always thought the world didn’t mean it good with me. You never heard the reason why I’m mute even though Chan knows and I’m sorry, it took time to talk about it. So much time. I’m mute because of a trauma not because I’m hurt. Well, a trauma is also a way of pain I believe. It happened four years ago on a hot summer day in July where my whole world was turned upside down. Till today I don’t know the exact reason but when I woke from a nep outside in our garden, I smelled fire. I saw fire. Everywhere was fire, almost by the place where I had taken a nep. Our house? In flames. My family? Inside. It shocked me, it terrified me. I lost my voice that day. I lost my family that day. Nothing remained for me. I was only fourteen. That day I lost all my hope in this world. I thought I would never get happy again. Doctors helped me as much as they could, friends supported me, my grandparents took me in but nothing helped. And then you appeared out of nowhere and I feel helpless all over again. Why do you shake me up so much? Why do I feel so attracted to you? We only know each other for a month now and I think about you every second. Am I weird, Jisung?_
> 
> _I love you._

At the end of the cards Jisung was a crying mess, not able to hold his tears in. He was baffled by what Felix had told him. How could such a beautiful and bright person has gone through so much pain? Through literally hell? It hurt him so indescribable much. Felix took out the cards of his other hand and took Jisungs other Hand. Even through his tears he saw how shaken up Felix was, his hands uncontrollable shaking in his own. Jisung linked their fingers together, looking at Felix. The way the tears rolled down Felix cheeks, over the freckles, made it look like Felix cried shooting stars. It broke his heart.

“Felix.” He choked out, his voice cracking. 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” He asked, lightly pulling the younger to him. Felix gave him a small node. 

“I do too. I think we are soulmates, Lix.” Jisung carefully entangled his right hand and begun to stroke Felix cheek, whipping away the tears that had never came to a stop. “The moment you stepped in the classroom you had me captivated. Maybe this is really a red string that pulls us closer because I can’t think of a life without you. You are not weird Felix. In no way. I love your freckles, how you smile at Chans dumb jokes, how you dance with Hyunjin and Minho, the way you beat Seungmin and Jeongin in video games, how sincere you play the piano for Woojin. All these small things make you so beautiful in my eyes, you have no clue. But what I treasure the most is our time alone, I like to have you all to myself. Maybe I’m egoistic but I’m sure that you belong to my side.” 

Their eyes met and he sees, how Felix cried even more. The eye contact made Felix close his eyes and he begun to lean into Jisungs hand, craving the touch from him. His heart ached and he silently thanked the gods for bringing Felix into his life.  
“I love you Felix. I love you the way you are. There is no playe I rather be.” 

Felix opened his eyes at his words, his eyes searching for something in Jisungs but they didn’t found it, making the blonds smile widely. He loved this boy from the bottom of his heart and he made himself the promise that the only time would see Felix cry again was, when he would propose to him. The fragile boy already hurt enough. 

Jisung stroked once again over Felix cheek before he asked: “Can I kiss you?” 

As an answer he became a shy nod, traces of red shimmering on Felix beautiful cheeks. Jisung smiled at Felix before slowly pulling him closer with one hand, putting his lips on the one of his love. Maybe it was because fate brought them together, maybe it was because they were soulmates but the moment their lips met, it felt like a firework gone off inside him. This felt right. How their lips worked against each other, as if they never had done something different. His skin tingled, his heart raced but all of that was forgotten in the moment. 

He would give Felix a home.

He would give Felix the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I'm writing my Hyunlix story for Halloween right now but I needed a break and this came out.  
> Whoops.


End file.
